


Tales of The Hunt

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Knotting, Oral Sex, Vaginal, blowjob, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aela the Huntress entertains Lydia with tales of a particularly erotic recent hunt...





	Tales of The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know why I did this. I just don't know anymore...

  “So, a vampire, huh?”

  “Well… My Thane has a lot of… well, unique friends.” Lydia said a little shyly.   
Aela the Huntress slipped her a wry smile.  
  “Oh, I know they do. So, what happened the next day?” She asked.   
  “Well, she slept during the day, so I went and got the courier, like I promised. Then there were a couple of weeks to wait, and Serana still wanted to experiment…” Lydia blushed a little.  
  “It was a nice couple of weeks.”  
Aela chuckled.  
  “It certainly sounds like it… Perhaps next time your friend is in town, you can introduce us? I think I’d like to meet her.”  
  “Last I heard, she said she’d be returning to deal with Jarl Balgruuf in two months time.” Lydia said, “I’m sure she’d love to meet you.”  
Aela crossed her legs and smirked. Jorrvaskur was quiet that evening. Most of the whelps were either out on a job, or at the Bannered Mare to boast of their achievements. Farkas and Vilkas were around, but not in the mead hall at the moment. It was on these quiet nights where Lydia liked to visit her old friend. These visitations sometimes were just traded stories of valor or lustful conquests… although it wasn’t unusual for them to share such a conquest after a few pints.

 “So,”Lydia asked, “What about you? Any interesting encounters of late?”  
 “One.” Aela replied, taking Lydia’s tankard and filling it again. “You’ll like this one…”   
She smiled wolfishly, as she began her tale…

 ***  


I’m sure you recall the rumors that were heard a few weeks back, of a Werewolf see outside of Whiterun. From what I’m told, they were simply hunting deer. At first, we thought it was one of us. The Circle met up, and we discussed it. It wasn’t one of us. We left it for the time being. I’d assumed it was just a single incident. Travelers pass through all the time. It had left some of its kill near the gate, which Vilkas suggested was an offering to us. No doubt it could smell us… and I assume it believed it was in our territory. The offering was a show of respect. Then it happened again. This time, it was in Whiterun! Right at the Gildergleam, remember? A Troll carcass, this time. We weren’t sure what that meant, but we knew it was for us…  
I volunteered to go out and track it. No Shield Brother. Just me. Vilkas insisted that Farkas join me, but I said no. This wolf… I didn’t get a sense of aggression from his actions. That deer had been an offering, and the Troll… There were a lot of ways I could take that… A boast? Another offering, perhaps? Vilkas thought it was a challenge. I didn’t think it made any sense. If I wanted to challenge another Wolf in a hold… If I wanted to challenge us… I wouldn’t have killed a Troll. I would have killed a person. That sends a more direct message. And that doesn’t even factor in how unwise challenging us would be for a lone wolf. Vilkas agreed with me when I explained it like that.

So, I prepared for the hunt. The Wolf had left distinct tracks in Whiterun, and a guard who had witnessed it climbing the wall gave me a heading. I followed the tracks southwest, towards Riverwood. The tracks ended in the Mountains. They led me to a cave, where I found the remains of a fire, and a dead bear… Partially fed on, at that. There was buried scat, human from what I could tell. The Wolf had become man again, there. I picked up his scent as man, and I identified his prints. After that, it was easy to follow him. His tracks led me to the road. From what I could tell of his direction, he was headed to Riverwood. Delphine at the Sleeping Giant told me of a traveler who’d passed by. A regular passerby, from what she told me, who hailed from Falkreath. I headed towards like Illunulta, and just outside of Riverwood I found something interesting…  
My prey had left the path. He hadn’t strayed from it, but he’d walked beside it… He left a deliberate trail. By then, I realized he knew I was following. He was leading me on…   
The tracks finally moved off into the wilderness, and the scent became stronger. It wasn’t more than another hour or so until I found his cabin..

 

He was waiting for me when I arrived. I’d expected as much. He lived alone, on the shore of the lake. He’d clearly built the cabin himself. Roast Venison was on the table. No doubt prepared for me.  
  “You’re Aela the Huntress.” He said to me. I had no need to reply. He had a charming smile. He was a handsome Nord, young, but charming. It would have been a shame to kill him.  
  “It took me some time to figure out who you were… I could smell more of Hircine’s Blessed from here, and I had my suspicions about Whiterun. I saw two of your kind in the plains some time back. Forgive me for prying, but I was so fascinated by seeing more like myself, that I had to know more.”  
 “So you know the secret of the Companions?” I asked him. He nodded.  
 “It occurred to me that you also might know about me, or at the very least, you’d find out. I left the deer…”  
  “As an offering.” I finished. He nodded, and gestured for me to sit down. He offered me mead and venison, which I accepted after some thought. His intentions seemed anything but dishonorable. So I indulged him.   
  “What about the Troll?” I asked, “That was a bold statement.”  
  “The troll… well… It was for you.” He explained, “I could smell a female amongst their midst. Just one. The Beast Blood… awakens things in a man, I’d imagine in a woman too. I suppose I wanted your attention.” He said it so sheepishly, as if to remind me that he was little more than a boy.   
  “So you just wanted a mate?” I teased, as I sipped my mead.  
  “I wanted to meet you.” He confessed, “So, I gave you an invitation.”  
  “And now I’ve accepted.” I replied, “Tell me, Brother… What did you think would come of this? Did you expect me to kill you? Do you wish to join our ranks? Or were you simply interested in something more carnal?”  
  “I’m not fit for the Companions.” He said, “I’m a hunter, not a warrior. I’m in control of my blood, but I indulge it. Sometimes, it does me good.”  
I cracked a smile at that. He was just a boy looking for a woman to warm his bed. I emptied my tankard as I contemplated that. He was by no means an unattractive boy, as I said.   
  “You think you’re fit to pleasure a Companion, though?” I asked. He smiled back at me, knowingly.  
  “I know I am.” He replied, “You must have understood my intent, or else you would not have come.”  
  “Perhaps I just came to see who was inviting me.” I replied, holding my tankard out to him. “Fill this up, like a good Pup while I think it over…”  
Of course he did as I asked.   
  “Have you ever had a Warrior before?” I asked, “A beast warrior at that.”  
  “I could handle a troll.” He replied.  
  “I could handle ten in my sleep, without the beast blood.” I told him. “One troll isn’t special, pup.”  
  “Could you handle me, as a beast?” He replied. I must admit, the offer did intrigue me. While I had at times wondered about what that would feel like… Regardless, I was still determined to make him earn my lust.   
  “Effortlessly.” I replied, “But you would need to prove yourself as a man first… a Good pup, will get rewarded…”  
By then I had made up my mind. The second tankard only served to solidify my decision. As we sat across from each other at the table, and I picked at the venison, I slipped my boots off, and rested my feet in his lap.  
  “Can you be a good pup for me?” I asked him. He flushed red. It was quite cute to look at, actually…  
  “I can.” He promised me.  
  “I’ve had a long journey, then. My legs and feet are sore. I’d like a massage.”  
He gave me a small and knowing little smile, as his thumbs began to work on my feet, kneading the tension from them. I ground my heel against the mound between his legs, riling him up.  
I must admit, he did give a good massage considering who he was… He dealt with that tension quite well. I just had to give him a little reward.  
I nudged the bulge in his pants with my toes, and he pulled them down, just enough to give me a look at his cock. He was pretty well endowed, actually, and it felt wonderful between my bare feet. I jerked my toes up along his thick shaft, watching as he leaned back and let me play with him.   
  “I hope you’ve got the stamina…” I teased him. He had no reply for me, only a sigh of contentment. His hands ran along my bare legs as my feet ran along his length. I removed the front clasps of my armor, and slid the fabric off of my breasts, giving him something to admire as I teased him. My pauldrons went next, as I began to do away with my armor.   
He called my name in the most satisfying way. His cock twitched between my toes as my fingers ran along one of my bare breasts.   
  “Cum for me pup.” I urged him. It wasn’t long before I felt his warm cum on my toes. He certainly had quite a lot for me. He let out the most adorable groan as he came.  
  “Good boy…” I crooned, cradling his limpening cock between my feet. Finally, I took my legs off his lap.  
  “I hope you’ve got more where that came from…”  
  “I do.” He promised me, still a little breathless. He reached out, placing a hand just above my knee, and ran it gently up my thigh. He pulled my chair closer, and leaned in to kiss me. It was as fierce and passionate as I’d expected. It’d been some time since I’d been so satisfied by a kiss from another… I let him pry at my armor, and the clothes beneath it. His calloused hands ran along my body, as he stripped me nude, and finally pulled me onto his lap. I could feel his cock growing beneath my legs. We shared another kiss, and I ground my womanhood against him in anticipation of what was to come.   
I kissed him, as I guided him into me. His thick cock filled me out like nothing else ever had. I brought myself down upon it, feeling the pleasure fill me up. I’ll admit, a cry escaped me as we began. I started off slowly, growing accustomed to his size, my arms around his neck as he held me close. His lips on mine, his cock deep inside of me, the sensation was incredible.  
As we gained speed, he lifted me up. I clung to him with my arms and legs, as his pace slowed. He carried me to the bed nearby and dropped me down upon it. He stood above me, my legs still wrapped around him, and regained his pace. I tried to meet his thrusts but my position made that difficult. All the same, he seemed perfectly content to fuck me, and I didn’t mind being taken like that. My legs shifted to rest over his shoulders as his huge cock pounded into me, and the sensation was overwhelming. I felt one of the most intense orgasms I’d ever had rip through me like a bolt of lightning. I screamed, and felt my muscles contract around him. My fingers dug into the furs of his bed, and he was far from done with me. That incredible cock of his continued to thrust into me, drawing out my climax to the point where I swear I saw the Hunting Grounds of Hircine.   
My heart pounded in my chest as I came down from that climax. My lover pulled his manhood from me, drenched in my juices. He let my legs down, and stroked at his slackening cock.  
  “I still want more.” He told me. I could only smile at that. After a climax so intense, I was rearing for more as well.  
I shifted my trembling body to the edge of the bed, and sat down on it. I took his cock in my hands, only half hard. I was of course all too keen to get it back to its proper state. I took it in my mouth, tasting my own juices, my own cream and his cum on it. Just my touch seemed to spark some life back into his organ, and I gleefully sucked on it, determined to bring him pleasure. After all… he had gone to such lengths to bring me here, why not reward him, especially if the rewards were so enjoyable.  
His thick manhood filled my mouth, and his fingers sank into my hair as I gave him what I’m sure was the greatest blowjob of his life. His hips thrust into my mouth, and his growing cock proved to be almost too much for my jaw.   
I almost expected him to cum a second time, but no. He pulled my head back, keeping me off of his cock. Saliva, and both of our cum dribbled down my chin, smearing my war paint. He caressed my cheek, and kissed me once more.  
  “Now Huntress… I want you as my prey…” He said.

It was the single most ridiculous thing anyone had ever said to me during sex! A higher part of my brain wanted to laugh at him, and yet the bestial lust I felt was only deepened by the words. He threw me back onto the bed, and climbed on top of me. I kissed him as his hands grabbed at me. He lay on top of me, and forced my legs apart. The roughness he showed was incredibly arousing, and I saw him reach for something on the bedside table. I only saw a golden jar, and I didn’t realize what it was until after he was inside of me again.   
Dwarven oil.   
I felt him pressing his fingers against my anus. I’ll admit… I hadn’t expected that. No one had ever done that to me before… But… Well, in my current state, the prospect excited me. His thick cock was slowly, and painfully forced into my asshole. It hurt, of course. More than I’d expected, but I savored the pain. His cock was like a knife driven through me, and yet the filling sensation drove me wild. My womanhood was drenched like it had never been before. My entire body spasmed and twitched.   
His thrusts grew faster and harder as his cock tore through me. I heard his lustful gasps and pants over my own cries and moans of pleasure and pain. My legs wrapped around him, welcoming him into my body and silently begging him to cum inside of me again.   
My drenched womanhood demanded stimulation. As he could not provide, I did. My fingers rubbed at my drenched vulva, stimulating my throbbing clit. The amazing sensations made me blind to everything else around us. His lips met mine yet again and I heard him growl in satisfaction.   
I don’t know how long we rutted like that. But I know that all too soon a second orgasm shot through me, and I heard him howl with bestial pleasure as he came inside of me a second time. My ass filled with his seed, he still seemed unwilling to stop. His lust drove him wild, and he pulled back, only a little, to shift my body. He didn’t pull out of me. He had no interest in doing such. He lifted my leg over his head, and rolled me onto my stomach. My body was too weak to resist him.

With unrelenting force he thrust deep into my ass once more. No loss in speed or ferocity. My lover let out another animalistic snarl. His arms rested on either side of my head, and from the corner of my eye, I saw them change.  
He had chosen to take on his Beastial form in that moment… I must confess, I did feel a bit of fear in that moment. I had never coupled with a Werewolf without being in that form myself… I considered changing too, but… well, with that fear came the slightest bit of excitement.  
I wanted to know what would happen. I wanted to know how it would feel.

The coarse fur on his body expanded to cover him. His mass grew heavy on top of me. I felt his cock growing as well, pushing deeper inside of my cum filled ass, and stretching me out, thicker than ever before. I won’t lie about the pain… Gods, the pain was intense. I know I screamed. I could feel the tears in my eyes as he grew inside of me.

The howl of the beast came at last, as he thrust deeper into me. His knotted cock plugged my body, and his every thrust felt as if it would tear my hips apart. He grew steadily rougher and rougher once more, claws tearing into the straw mattress.

I raised my hips as much as I could, taking his monster cock down to the root, and whimpering like a mewling pup with every thrust. My cunt dripped fluid, both cum and my own wetness. I reached a trembling hand back between my legs, but I didn’t have the strength to get myself off anymore.  
My lover howled once more, and this time, I felt him cum. The pure force and volume of it almost hurt me. I know I screamed, and yet… the knowledge of what was happening to me only fueled my arousal.   
I lay limp and twitching on the bed, as the beast pulled out of my ass. I could feel the cum dribbling out of my body and down my legs. I ached everywhere, and yet… I would have been at a loss to refuse more.   
My lover climbed off of me, and circled the bed, watching me with his golden eyes. I stared back at him, laying on my back and still too weak to move, and yet quietly demanding more of him. Slowly, I raised a hand, beckoning him back to me. I realized he was watching to see if I could still handle him… I didn’t know if I could, but I wanted him all the same.  
On all fours, he loped towards me, standing by the edge of the bed. With what little strength I had, I dragged myself to the edge of the bed, and let my head hang off of the edge, just between his legs. I reached out for his cock, and took it into my mouth. I could only fit part of it in there now, but I wanted to make him hard again. I needed him to finish what he’d started. His claws dug into the bed, as I weakly bobbed my head between his legs. His massive cock was forced down my throat. His hips thrust it down my throat, with enough force to break my neck. I’m sure a lesser woman wouldn’t have survived… But I am no lesser woman. His cock grew harder again, and his bestial thrusting grew faster once more.  
I moaned weakly as he fucked my throat. My naked body twitched with every thrust. My mind felt clouded, focused so singularly on the taste of his cock. My muscles would barely respond to my commands. My tongue worked weakly against his massive shaft. His thrusts were short, but aggressive. My vision blurred as he tried to force himself deeper into my throat. It was starting to become too much before he came once again.   
The taste of his cum filled my mouth, and he pulled out at last, leaving me empty again. I was still too weak to move, but I still needed more, and he knew that. He climbed upon me again, and I spread my legs as best I could, taking his cock in my hand, and guiding it into myself once more.   
My eyes closed as he filled my for the final time. His first thrust shook the bed, and sent a spasm of pain and pleasure through my body. His knot was slowly pushed into me, stretching me out once more. I cried out, and felt the orgasm coming on. It was incredible. Just penetrating me brought me to climax! He wasn’t even done with me yet.  
The thrusting started once more. I lay there, taking it and weakly trying to buck my hips to meet his every thrust. My legs trembled too much, and lacked the strength to give me much in the way of support. His eyes bored into mine, as he took me, using me for his own pleasure… a sensation that was incredibly pleasurable for me as well.  
I panted and moaned with every thrust of his thick cock into me. My moans became a scream as he thrust once more, and I felt something give way inside of me. At the time, I thought he had torn through my womb… I’ve since consulted a healer and learned that he apparently only penetrated my cervix…   
I could see my womb stomach bulge outwards from the massive organ inside of me. I was both horrified and aroused by the sight of it. My head rested back on the bed, The pain was there, and as intense as before, although it was a different type of pain.

My body shook as my final orgasm began to build. I gasped for breath and tried to moan once more, although my screams and cries had left my voice hoarse and weak. I could barely make a sound.  
That last orgasm was the most intense of all. My vision went white, and I heard my lover howl as he roughly pounded into me, filling me with his cum again. I sucked in a ragged breath, before my strength left me completely.

***

 

  “The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was my lover pulling out of me…” Aela finished.  
Lydia stared at her wide eyed, and with a full tankard of ale in front of her.  
  “He tended me after I awoke…” Aela continued, “I spent some nights there, and we hunted together. We coupled a few more times… The first time was the most intense, but the others? Well… Nothing too different from what I’ve already described.”   
Aela chuckled, and noted the thunderstruck look in Lydia’s eyes.  
  “What in Oblivion?” She finally asked, “That was… It all just sounds so… so wrong… He was a beast!”   
  “He was a man.” Aela replied, “With the attributes of a beast. I wouldn’t mate with a beast! That would be… Wrong… A man can choose. A beast wouldn’t even understand what was happening.”  
Lydia frowned. Her moral qualms with what Aela had done weren’t entirely silenced, but… well, she couldn’t exactly argue with that logic. By the sounds of it, there had been enthusiastic consent from both parties.   
  “Well… It’s still extremely odd, but… you’re free to live your own life, friend.” Lydia finally said. Aela just continued to grin knowingly at her, and as she did, Lydia shifted uneasily.  
  “Don’t tell me you’re entirely put off…” She said, and leaned in, “I can smell it on you… the arousal… You’re curious…”  
Lydia flushed red.   
  “I… I’m…”  
  “It’s okay. I understand… I’ll be honest… Since I’ve parted ways with my new friend, I have been experimenting with the twins… They were reluctant at first, but… well… I can be very persuasive…”  
She flashed Lydia a wolfish grin.   
  “What do you say?”  
Lydia opened her mouth, then closed it and fell silent.   
  “I… Well I…” Her cheeks grew redder and redder.  
  “Yes…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... but not sorry enough to make it worse. I've got two more chapters of this shit planned. Maybe more I don't even know.


End file.
